Winter Sun
by WindSaseum
Summary: Kau bagaikan matahari yang membuatku merasa hangat setiap kali berada di sisimu, dan setiap detik yang kulalui bersamamu merupakan waktu yang sangat berharga di sisa hidupku. /BAEKYEOL FANFIC
1. Chapter 1 Park Chanyeol

**Title: WINTER SUN**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst**

**Cast: Byun Baek Hyun (EXO), Park Chan Yeol (EXO)**

**Author: Wind Saseum**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Park Chanyeol**

Chanyeol menatap salju yang turun diluar jendela kamar bercat putih itu sembari mendesah pelan. kalau dihitung-hitung, itu sudah ke-enam kalinya namja berambut cokelat itu mendesah dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Saat itu Chanyeol benar-benar bosan setengah mati, musik yang sedari tadi mengalun dari Ipod-nya pun sama sekali tak berhasil membuat semangatnya bertambah, malahan Chanyeol merasa semakin bosan karena lagu yang ia dengarkan hanya itu-itu saja.

Sudah sekitar empat minggu Chanyeol menjadi penghuni rumah sakit tersebut. namja itu bahkan sudah mengenal para suster dan juga beberapa pasien yang dirawat disana. Walaupun begitu, Chanyeol tak pernah merasa betah. Beberapa kali ia meminta untuk dipulangkan saja, tetapi permintaannya itu selalu ditolak oleh Dr. Lu—Dokter yang selama ini merawat namja bertubuh jangkung itu.

"kau belum pulih"—adalah alasan yang selalu digunakan oleh untuk menahan Chanyeol. Walaupun dengan berat hati, Chanyeol selalu mengalah dan menuruti perkataan Dr. Lu.

_Belum pulih_—sepertinya itu bukanlah alasan sebenarnya mengapa Dr. Lu selalu tidak mengijinkan Chanyeol untuk pulang. Chanyeol selalu curiga akan hal itu tetapi ia terlalu malas untuk mencari tahu.

* * *

Satu tahun lalu tepat di malam Natal, Chanyeol akhirnya mengetahui sebuah kenyataan—kenyataan yang dengan sukses membuat Chanyeol seperti terjatuh dalam kekelaman yang teramat dalam.

_Kanker Otak_

Chanyeol tak pernah menduga bahwa dia akan mengidap penyakit itu—penyakit yang memupuskan keinginannya menjadi seorang pemain gitar terkenal, penyakit yang memupuskan semua mimpi-mimpinya.

"_Tuhan, Kau sungguh tidak adil."_

_._

Chanyeol kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

Ia pernah mencoba mengembalikan semangat hidupnya itu—berulang-ulang kali, tetapi Sekeras apapun ia berusaha, tetap saja bayang-bayang penyakit itu selalu datang membelenggu, dan Ia pun memutuskan untuk menyerah. Toh, meskipun semangat hidupnya telah kembali, tetap saja pada akhirnya ia akan mati—pikirnya begitu.

* * *

Hari itu salju tidak turun, angin pun tidak bertiup kencang seperti biasanya. Hal itulah yang membuat segelintir pasien memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di taman rumah sakit yang hampir seluruh sudutnya tertutupi oleh salju yang cukup tebal. Chanyeol adalah satu diantara segelintir pasien tersebut. namja itu duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang disampingnya terdapat pohon mapel tua tanpa daun, sembari mendengarkan lagu dari earphone yang disambungkan dengan i-pod kesayangannya.

Meskipun hari itu salju tidak turun, udara di luar sana tetaplah dingin, bahkan mungkin lebih dingin dari hari-hari sebelumnya, Terbukti dari cara berpakaian para pasien yang mengenakan sweater yang lebih tebal serta syal yang dililitkan sebatas telinga, tetapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Ia hanya memakai jaket jersey yang biasa ia kenakan saat berolahraga dulu, tanpa sarung tangan maupun syal. Ia tak peduli dengan udara dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang-tulangnya karena menurut Chanyeol, dinginnya udara saat itu tak sebanding dengan dingin yang senantiasa menggerogoti kehidupannya selama satu tahun belakangan.

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya. Percuma saja ternyata ia berada di taman itu selama satu jam. Menyaksikan hamparan salju serta merasakan udara di luar rumah sakit tetap saja tidak membuat Chanyeol bersemangat. Rumah sakit tetaplah rumah sakit, baik di dalam maupun di luar tetap saja tidak menyenangkan.

Chanyeol baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap suara seseorang yang sedang bernyanyi. Awalnya Chanyeol tidak peduli—karena memang Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang amat sangat tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, tetapi suara tersebut ternyata mampu membuat Chanyeol berbalik arah dan mencari asal suara itu.

.

Hari itu—dimana salju sepertinya enggan untuk turun dan angin berhenti berhembus, untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol bertemu dengan sosok itu. dua iris velvetynya menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip, bibir pink pucatnya terkatup sejenak ketika kedua insan itu larut dalam hening yang cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ujung-ujung bibir pink pucat itu ditarik oleh sang pemilik hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar yang langsung membawa chanyeol kembali pada alam sadarnya setelah sempat terhanyut pada sepasang velvety di depannya.

saat itu, Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Byun Baekhyun imnida." Jari-jari kurus berbalut sarung tangan wol merah dijulurkannya ke depan—menunggu tangan Chanyeol untuk menggenggamnya.

Chanyeol kembali menatap velvety itu sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis kemudian menyelipkan tangan telanjangnya diantara tangan Baekhyun yang lebih mungil dari miliknya.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Note:

Hey Guys~ Saseum datang membawa chapter 1 yang gajenya minta ampun dan pendek ini. hehehe

Sebelumnya maaf ya klo chapter ini kependekan. Tapi tenang aja, di chapter 3 dan seterusnya ga akan se-pendek ini kok (?) LOL

Oh iya, karena berhubung Saseum udh post chapter 1, jadi Forewordnya saseum hapus hehehe :p

Oke deh, segitu dulu. Last, thanks udah mau baca ff gaje ini wkwk Gamsaaa~!


	2. Chapter 2 Byun Baekhyun

**Title: Winter Sun**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Angst**

**Cast: Park Chan Yeol (EXO), Byun Baek Hyun (EXO)**

**Author: Wind Saseum**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Byun Baekhyun**

Sudah genap seminggu ketika Baekhyun dilarikan di rumah sakit dengan keadaan tidak sadar, dan ini adalah hari pertamanya membuka mata setelah seminggu tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit yang akan menjadi 'rumah'-nya untuk beberapa bulan ke depan.

Namja berambut hitam itu mengusap matanya yang terasa kaku sebelum mulai menerawang ruangan asing dimana ia berada saat itu dan dengan sekejap ia langsung mengetahui bahwa saat itu ia sedang berada di salah satu kamar rumah sakit. baekhyun tidak kaget, malahan dia lega karena kedua orang tuanya yang sigap langsung membawanya ke sana.

Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang bersyukur bisa berada di rumah sakit. ya, terdengar sangat aneh memang, tetapi ia memiliki alasan yang masuk akal. Namja itu masih ingin _hidup_ sedikit lebih lama lagi, dan perawatan intensif di rumah sakit setidaknya dapat membantunya untuk lebih memperlambat laju penyakitnya meskipun ia sendiri tahu, suatu saat nanti pengobatan yang ia lakukan akan menjadi tidak berguna.

Baekhyun mengidap Leukimia sejak ia berumur delapan tahun, dan di ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh beberapa bulan lalu, baekhyun harus menerima kado ulang tahun berupa surat dari dokter yang menyatakan bahwa penyakitnya sudah mencapai stadium akhir.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah menyesali penyakitnya tersebut, karena penyakit leukimia yang dideritanya membuat namja itu bisa melihat kedua orang tuanya bersama-sama lagi, meskipun sudah tak ada ikatan apapun diantara keduanya.

Separuh dari hidup Baekhyun dilewatinya tanpa orang tua yang lengkap. Di usianya yang ke tujuh, Baekhyun harus menghadapi percerayan orang tuanya—setahun sebelum Baekhyun difonis menderita Leukimia. Sang _eomma_ menerima hak asuh sepenuhnya, tetapi wanita paruh baya itu tidak pernah melarang Baekhyun bertemu dengan _appa_-nya.

Bisa dibilang hidup Baekhyun sangat menyedihkan. Menderita penyakit parah, harus menjadi anak _broken home_, dan juga tidak memiliki teman—tak ada yang mau mendekati Baekhyun karena penyakitnya, ditambah lagi ia tak pernah merasakan bersekolah di sekolah reguler—sang _eomma_ memilih untuk memasukan Baekhyun dalam program _home schooling._

Tetapi Baekhyun tak pernah mengeluh, karena Tuhan telah memberikan ia kesempatan untuk merasakan hidup di dunia, dan tentu Tuhan tentu memiliki rencana untuk dirinya.

* * *

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar ketika angin musim dingin menerpa wajahnya. akhirnya ia dapat merasakan angin musim dingin setelah sekian lama terkurung di kamar rumah sakit. ternyata berada di rumah sakit selama hampir tiga minggu dan tidak diijinkan keluar sama sekali membuat Baekhyun bosan juga. karena itulah Baekhyun girang setengah mati ketika Dr. Lu—dokter yang menanganinya mengijinkan Baekhyun untuk jalan-jalan di luar sebentar.

Taman rumah sakit merupakan satu-satunya tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi, Berhubung tak ada tempat menarik lainnya selain taman yang kini didominasi dengan warna putih akibat salju yang menutupi setiap permukaan tanahnya di sana.

Hari itu salju tidak turun. Baekhyun mendengus kecewa karena salah satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan di luar ialah melihat hujan salju. Tetapi hal tersebut tak sedikitpun mengurungkan niat Baekhyun untuk bersenang-senang menikmati hari _kebebasannya_ dari sergapan kamar rumah sakit yang membosankan.

Baekhyun berjalan riang menyusuri taman sembari melihat-lihat tempat yang nyaman untuk sekedar duduk ataupun... ah ya, bernyanyi. Sudah lama sekali Baekhyun tidak bernyanyi, mungkin sekitar satu bulan? Entahlah bahkan namja itupun tak dapat mengingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia melantunkan sebuah lagu.

Langkah Baekhyun berhenti di depan sebuah pohon _ek_ yang sepertinya lebih tua dari umurnya. Sebuah kursi diletakan di depan pohon tersebut tetapi Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk berdiri saja, dengan begitu ia dapat melihat hamparan salju yang luas di depannya dengan lebih jelas.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak—menimbang-nimbang lagu apa yang akan ia nyanyikan, dan _Tears In Heaven_ dari _Eric Clapton_ menjadi pilihannya. Namja itu menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian mulai menyenandungkan bait pertama lagu itu.

_Would you know my name__  
__If I saw you in heaven?__  
__Would it be the same__  
__If I saw you in heaven?__  
__I must be strong and carry on__  
__'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven_

Lagu tersebut merupakan lagu kesukaan Baekhyun sekaligus lagu kenangannya ketika masih memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Baekhyun masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana sang _appa_ dengan lihai memainkan gitarnya lalu Baekhyun akan melantunkan lagu _Tears in heaven_ bersama pria itu sementara sang _eomma_ akan duduk di samping Baekhyun dan menikmati permainan gitar sang suami juga suara merdu anak laki-lakinya.

_Would you hold my hand__  
__If I saw you in heaven?__  
__Would you help me stand__  
__If I saw you in heaven?__  
__I'll find my way through night and day__  
__'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven_

Tiba-tiba pandangan Baekhyun mulai kabur akibat air mata yang sudah siap jatuh kapan saja. memori-memori lama-nya itu menggoyahkan pertahanan Baekhyun pada akirnya—ia merindukan keluarganya yang _dulu._ Tapi, setidaknya sekarang ia bisa melihat _eomma_ dan _appa_nya berada di sampingnya meskipun Baekhyun tahu keduanya masih enggan untuk kembali membuka diri, sekalipun keduanya terlibat dalam percakapan, itu-pun hanya sekedar membicarakan keadaan Baekhyun. Walaupun begitu, Baekhyun tetap merasa senang karena kedua orang tuanya ada bersama-sama dengan dia dalam masa-masa sulitnya.

.

Baekhyun menghentikan nyanyiannya ketika sosok tinggi dengan rambut cokelat gelap itu berdiri tepat di samping pohon _ek _tua tersebut. Baekhyun terdiam—tak bergeming ketika dua iris _hazel_ itu bertemu dengan _velvety_ sendu miliknya.

Angin musim dingin kembali berhembus dan menyadarkan Baekhyun dari pesona dua iris _hazel_ di tersebut. ia-pun menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Byun Baekhyun imnida." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya.

sosok itu menatap Baekhyun sejenak sebelum tersenyum tipis sebelum tangan telanjangnya berpaut dengan tangan Baekhyun yang dibalut dengan sarung tangan wol merah pemberian sang _eomma_.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

-TBC

* * *

Note:

hello guys hehe

sorry for super late update /sobs/ i have sme trble so i must re-write this chap =="

and i'm sorry if u guys feels dissatisfied with this chap /sobs/

last, thank you for waiting and read my story

and would u mind to review? /wink wink/

okay, see ya to the next chapter guys /wave/


End file.
